


合租的两三事

by high_spirits



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 漫画家Steve&交警Bucky的合租日常，乱七八糟的片段组合在一起





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纯练笔，无考据，全是bug

灼目的日光扭曲着眼前的景象，仿佛能从泊油路上看到蒸腾的热气。

Bucky可以肯定制服的背后已被汗水反复浸透又在炽热高温下烤干，内衬的布料板结析出一片片细小的白色盐粒，自己就像个机械一样重复着贴罚单的动作。Bucky试着将注意力集中于倒计执勤结束的时间，尽可能忽视拥抱浑身上下每个毛孔的暑气。

“嘿，Bucky！”

因此，在他背后传来声音的瞬间，吓得差点丢了手中的单子。

“Steve！你今天出门了？”

Bucky的声音中带着一丝无法压抑的惊喜，一上午的烦闷被这一意外的相遇一扫而空——站在他面前的是他合居已经一周的室友，这同样也是他们一个星期来第一次在室外见面。

“今天是来找编辑讨论下一刊连载的剧情，现在就准备回去。”

“嘿，等我一会儿，我很快就到午休时间了，一起去吃个饭？”

“好，我在那边的咖啡厅等你。”Steve指了指路边的咖啡厅。

闲聊的时间有些久，Bucky只好点点头示意同意，两人招了招手后，Bucky便继续贴起罚单。

离午休还有半个小时，但Bucky心情愉快地哼着歌，原本难熬的时光眨眼间就过去了。

当Bucky走进约定的咖啡厅时，Steve正拿着电笔聚精会神地对着Surface工作，手边的咖啡还似乎一口未动。

“Steve，”Bucky坐到了旁边的座位上，“我可以喝一口吗？”

“当然。”

Bucky先抿了一口发现是拿铁，便毫不犹豫地咕噜咕噜灌了下去。这样豪爽的喝咖啡让Steve笑了起来。

“别笑，我都快蒸干了，说不定你现在给我一杯纯黑咖啡我都能一饮而尽。”

“我想那只会越喝越渴，”Steve已经将Surface放进了包里，“那么中午去哪儿吃，我对这儿不太熟。”

“我知道这里有家汉堡不错，走吧，足不出户先生。”

Bucky带Steve进入的是一家略有名气的连锁快餐店，不出Bucky的预料，在他的询问下，家里蹲Steve对这家店的门面摇了摇头。

两个人都没什么偏好和忌口，于是Bucky点了店里的招牌。

“感觉没什么特别的。”Steve咬了一口后皱了皱眉头，“我以为会比我平时随便做做的好吃。”

“那是当然，怎么能拿流水线产物和自家手工制作的比较，选材上就差了一截。”

“所以我不喜欢在外面吃。”Steve看到对面的Bucky很努力地将上扬的嘴角向下压，“你笑什么？”

“你还记得我们第一次见面的样子？”

Bucky看着Steve一本正经的样子勾起了一个星期前他们遇见的回忆——

  * _Bucky一直都是个爱玩的大男孩。_
  * _在警校的时候就不是个品学兼优的乖学生，逃课、翻墙、彻夜不归他都干过那么几次，或许是把握的尺寸恰当，又或是单纯地运气好。学生期间就这么打着擦边球，有惊无险地毕了业。_



  * _一进入社会，家里便立刻断了生活费，原本潇洒的生活不到一个月就结束了，甚至于在发工资的前几天靠着同事接济的面包度日。_



  * _即使这样，白日的忙碌劳累和生活的贫困都不能阻止美好的夜生活的一丝一毫。_



  * _合租，这个充满建设性的建议便是从其中一位接济他的同事Sam那儿听来的——_



  * _“巧了，我一个朋友原本的室友正好离开，他那儿合租很便宜居住环境又好，一般很难抢的到手，要不要试试？”_



  * _“当然，你现在给我找个猪窝我都乐意住。”_



  * _Sam介绍的便是Steve住的地方，那儿自然是猪窝不能相提并论的地方，装潢简洁大方，家具一应俱全，以至于在Steve开门的瞬间Bucky完全没有做好心理准备地傻傻地愣在门口。_



  * _堪比定居的精细的装潢，门口还有个金发帅哥迎接。_



  * _“这真的只要那么点房租吗？”_



  * _这便是Bucky见到Steve的第一面说的第一句话，如果时间能够倒流Bucky真希望能给当时那个没出息的自己一拳。_



  * _Steve只是温和的笑了笑，“真的，这儿的房东是我的老熟人，租给我的价格本来就很便宜。里面不少家具是我后期自己根据需要加的。”_



  * _两人便客套地介绍了下自己，紧接着，Steve领着Bucky看了圈房子。_



  * _大到房子的布局，细到卫生间的莲蓬头的规格，Steve都一本正经地介绍着。_



  * _好吧，Bucky不得不承认这些挺重要的，但对于睡一觉的环境没什么追求的他更在意的是与这个可能天天都要碰头的室友处好关系。几次他都想要打断对方的介绍时——_



  * _“怎么？你对这个马桶有什么想法？”_



  * _“这个马桶......它，挺好的。”_



  * _Steve以看着怪人的目光盯了他几秒后，转头继续着他对马桶的演讲。_



  * _一切都介绍完毕后，Bucky忍不住在背后偷偷松了一口气。_



  * _“你的房间可以随你的喜好布置，东西放不下可以放到储物间，冰箱里有贴分界线，打开来空的一侧是你的，但客厅和厨房不能放你的东西。”_



  * _“可以。”_



  * _“生活习惯方面，我由于需要赶稿可能会熬夜，夜里可能会有动静但大多数时间都是在白天工作，我的工作室就是我这儿的房间，希望室友在我的工作时间不能打扰我，还有我也不喜欢室友带人回来。”_



  * _“没问题。”_



  * _“那你呢，有什么介意的吗？”_



  * _“应该没有吧？”Steve对他的说法皱了皱眉头，于是Bucky立刻改口，“我平时应该都挺晚回来的，基本就是睡个觉，没什么需要介意的。”_



  * _“那我也没问题。怎么样，要不要住下来？随时都可以搬过来。”_



  * _“当然，我明天就搬过来。”_



  * _最后两人也是客套地道了别。_



正经固执的Steve，自由开放的Bucky。

在道别的瞬间，Bucky擅自断言他们是绝对谈不到一起的，如果不是因为诱人租金，Bucky他是百分之两百不会住进来的！

“第一次见面？你来看房子的时候？”Bucky嗯了一声，“我可不记得有什么好笑的事。”

“但那是次非常糟糕的初会，那时的我可完全想不到现在我们坐在这儿闲聊。”

“那些介绍我可是憋了好久......”Steve以不会让Bucky听到的程度嘀咕。

“还有第二天我搬过来的时候，你说了句截稿期就把自己 关在房间里 ，真的留我一个人在外面吭哧吭哧地搬东西啊！不过一切的转折点，也是汉堡啊。”Bucky一手托着下巴，一手指着Steve手中的汉堡。

  * _Bucky几次搬箱子时撞到Steve房间的门，里面的人都毫无反应，真不知道该说是大度还是冷漠。_



  * _搬完东西之后，Bucky已经累得够呛，也不管身上的衣服有多少灰尘，直接趴到床上蒙头睡去。_



  * _当他醒来的时候，天已经彻底黑了，肚子也立马叫唤起来。_



  * _唉，刚搬来当然没什么储备粮，周围又是人生地不熟，只能到楼下随便吃吃。_



  * _Bucky一推开房门就看见餐桌上放了一个保鲜膜覆着的汉堡，盘子下压着一张纸条：“给_ James _”。_



  * _Bucky想起来自己睡下的时候并没有把房间门关上，而醒来的时候门却紧闭着，毫无疑问是自己的室友在吃晚饭的时候注意到了便顺手留给了自己。_



  * _一股暖流涌到胸口。_



  * _怀着感激圣人的心情，Bucky咬了一口汉堡。_



  * _——也许是我太饿了。_



  * _当时还不知道Steve手艺的Bucky向着错误的方向推测着。_



  * _——这大概是我这辈子吃到的最好吃的汉堡！_



  * _恰在这时，Steve也从房间里走了出来。_



  * _“怎么样，稿子完成了？”Bucky主动打开了话匣子。_



  * _Steve转动着右臂，点了点头，从T恤的袖口能看到结实的肌肉。_



  * _“谢谢你的汉堡。”Bucky挥了挥手中的汉堡。_



  * _“随便做的，你不介意就好了。”Steve一边说着一边坐到了Bucky的对面。_



  * _“怎么会，特别好吃！”Bucky说的时候嘴里塞得满满的，说的话含糊不清。_



  * _“昨天真的是从头到尾都在客套，没有一点闲聊，我差点以为你是那种一本正经，难以相处的老古板。不过，事实证明我是个看人太片面的家伙了。”_



  * _这么说好像显得自己像是被美食收买的，但事实的确如此。_



  * _Steve没有回应，只是突然皱起眉头盯着Bucky：“你嘴角上有酱汁。”_



  * _Bucky按照Steve指的位置用手指抹了抹嘴角，可手指上一干二净，“哪呢？”_



  * _“逗你的，”Steve露出了最无辜单纯的笑容，“是对你说我是一本正经，难以相处的老古板的小小的报复。”_



Steve在这个时候反倒是笑了，这回轮到Bucky问到底哪里好笑了。

“我朋友都说我不会骗人，你是第一个信了我的假话的人，不过我也不怎么说谎。你可要小心别被骗子耍了。”

“......”

Bucky可是那种耍遍身边人从未被成功报复的滑头。

这个男人要是真的花心思撒谎绝对没有人能看得出来。

Bucky吃下了最后一块汉堡后，看了眼时间。

“我下午值班的时间要到了，得过去了。”

“嗯，晚上见。”

“晚上见，Steve。”


	2. Chapter 2

当Steve晨跑回来的时候，Bucky正狼吞虎咽地吃着Steve留下的早饭。

“嗨~”Bucky嘴巴鼓鼓的向Steve打了声招呼。

“嗨~”Steve回应了一声便去浴室淋浴，当他迅速地淋浴完后将脏衣服放进洗衣机时，在盆里看到了Bucky的制服。

“Bucky…...”当Steve推开门时，客厅里自然没有了Bucky的身影，于是Steve只好发了个消息给对方：

_——盆里的制服要不要顺便一起洗掉？_

一如既往地，Steve刚放下手机就得到了回复：

_——要洗要洗，昨晚实在是太困了，脱了制服后就一心只想着上床睡个痛快，放洗衣机里洗一下就好，麻烦了:-)_

_——收到。_

Bucky这手速无论多少次都让Steve诧异得很，只要一秒钟就能打出一整行的字还外带个符号表情。对此Bucky只是很平淡地说：“现在的年轻人打字都是这个速度，倒是你的速度慢得不像是当代好青年啊，你平时怎么和编辑发消息？”

“ 我一般都是语音 。”

Steve对自己手速太慢还是有自知之明的，朋友见面的时候还时不时会拿这事开玩笑说他是老古董。

Bucky颠覆了Steve对交警良好作风的认知——踩点上班，晚睡晚归，周末更是昼夜颠倒地艳阳高照时在床上呼呼大睡。

Steve也颠覆了Bucky对漫画家日夜不分的肥宅认知——早睡早起，基本就截稿期前偶尔熬夜，而且Bucky还没见过Steve断过晨跑。

Steve展开了Bucky的制服——那是每到拥堵的十字路口就很容易看到的警服——很自然地Steve就回忆起了这件制服的持有者昨日穿着它站在路口，汗水浸湿了制服整个背部。

一切到这个时候没有什么是有失偏颇的，Steve在结束了短暂的回忆后稍微折了折制服放入了洗衣机里。然后，和以往一样坐在工作桌前着手绘制。

Steve将笔尖轻轻压在纸面，试着去回忆自己将所见所闻累积而得的素材——刺目的阳光直射在他的身上，脸颊、脖颈都密密麻麻地布着汗珠，已经汗湿的背部透过薄薄的衬衫可以清晰地看见凹陷的脊椎骨的线条，那双总是带着笑意的双眸在那一刻有着Steve少见的认真，这让他感到有一丝——

兴奋？

等Steve意识到所思所想偏离了轨道的时候，他的笔尖已下意识记下心中所想 ，就像无数次习惯性捕捉并记录一闪而逝的灵感，原本空白的稿纸上已经线条分明地绘上了Bucky的背影。

撕掉，又有些遗憾，也许从本人口中说出来有些自负，但这张绝对是Steve这几个月来最满意的一张线稿，里面所包含的是不由自主地释放的难以名状的感情，或许是对性格的欣喜，或许是对身材的欣赏，无论哪一个，作为友人，作为漫画家，都并不算出格。

Steve叹了口气，以现在的状态，无论如何都不可能正常地进行创作。

于是他放下了手中的笔。

****

Bucky装模作样地双手端正地摆在键盘上，目不转睛地盯着挂在墙上的时钟，秒针划过12点的方向。

“哈——”Bucky立马瘫躺在椅子上，办公室里也立马吵闹起来，各自收拾起东西准备下班。

“Bucky，我们这边约着一起去酒吧，你要不要一起来？”

“不了，下次吧。”

Bucky低着头收拾东西一边婉拒，抬起头才发现几个同事正目瞪口呆地望着自己。

“那个吃土也要出去浪的Bucky竟然在月初的时候就选择下班回家？说吧，是不是有女朋友了？”

“不是......”Bucky正准备回答是和室友说好回去吃晚饭，但话刚要出口觉得哪里怪怪的便改了词，“的话，你觉得会是什么？”

 他听到了Sam在一旁叽叽喳喳地说着：“你什么时候脱了单，说好的陪我一起浪迹天涯呢？你这个叛徒！”他可不记得自己做过这种约定。

“拜~”Bucky并没有否定，也没有肯定，就这么默许了他人的妄断后离开了。

反正到时候被问起来也是给自己留了余地。

****

——今天超市里的虾子打折，你要不要回来尝尝？

_——好啊，放着我来，让大厨我亲自烤一盘芝士焗虾:-P_

 

****

Bucky只做过一次芝士焗虾，但并非自吹，记忆过人的他现在还能一条不落地背出菜谱。一切菜谱牵扯到烤箱难度系数就会陡坡式下降， 厨艺不精的他几次用烤箱也能做出稍微嘲讽一波小馆子的菜。

“Bucky，虾子我已经处理好了，在那边的盘子上。”

连最困难的步骤都有室友帮忙弄好了，已经是小菜一碟了。

Bucky用刀刃将虾子剖半，整齐地平铺在锡纸上，然后在剖开的虾身里撒上白胡椒，橄榄油和芝士条，最后将烤盘放入烤箱便大功告成。

此时无事可做的Bucky便偷瞄起一旁的Steve，毕竟副食的工作还是交给专业的来。不知道是不是自作多情，在Bucky眼里Steve做起菜来也带着他画里一样的稳重，每一个动作都有条不紊，细致而冷静——Steve从锅里捞出了面，抖了几下然后稳稳地倒入盘里。

“意面？”

“是的，”Steve侧过头看了眼Bucky，皱起了眉头，“快到时间的时候别三心二意的，稍微多放几秒钟都有可能错失最佳风味。”

叮！

“烤好了，快点开箱吧。”

听着Steve义正言辞的说教，Bucky反而松了口气，在两个人视线交错的瞬间，莫名有种干坏事被发现的罪恶感，但实际上Steve什么都没多想，但Bucky自己松口气后再想的确没有什么好奇怪的。

两个人将各自己的作品端到桌子上，Bucky先吃了一个虾子感觉不错后，才招呼着Steve吃一个。

“好吃，看起来下次得向你请教一下了，大厨。”

Steve那三分玩笑七分认真的目光让Bucky无法直视，这感觉似曾相识——在警校和学长练格斗的时候被轻松撂倒，然后一边被扶起来，一边听到学长笑着说：“身手不错，下次再来啊。”来自高手的谦虚击碎了内心所剩无几的信心。

“吃吃吃。”Bucky毫不掩饰想转移话题的意愿。

Bucky并不是很清楚Steve感兴趣的话题，无论Bucky以什么话题起头，似乎Steve（由于漫画积累素材的缘故）都能接得上几句，但唯一能让Steve侃侃而谈的，似乎也就一见面介绍房子的那次了。

就像大多数时候一样，Bucky以今天琐碎的小事展开了闲聊——

“今天我为了大虾拒绝了晚上的聚会，”这样的开头带着几分的试探，“Sam就怀疑我有了女友。”

“然后你怎么回答的？”Steve对弦外之音毫无察觉，视线专注在正卷着意面的叉子上。

“我没承认也没否认，不过按他的反应估计是以为我现在正和女朋友吃着烛光晚餐。”

原本兴致高昂地卷动着意面的叉子悬在了半空，如果Steve抬起头就能看见Bucky得意洋洋的坏笑，就算迟钝如他也明白了Bucky的暗示——再加两个高脚杯和两根蜡烛，这顿就完全符合烛光晚餐的要求。

这是很James Barnes风格的调戏，Steve也遇到过几次，第一次的时候还严肃地指正其不健康性，但在Bucky长达一分钟的爆笑后Steve就发誓再也不理会Bucky的调戏。但这一次，不禁让他回忆起被封印在草稿堆深处的那张背影，仿佛一个上午的自我催眠都化为乌有。

Steve听到了头顶Bucky没忍住的几声笑声，想要摆出若无其事的样子但实际他也知道现在的表情一定很僵硬，说不定脸已经泛红，至少值得庆幸的是他还能感觉自己的温度还是正常的。

在Bucky的角度，Steve只是一本正经地僵住了，然后像个机器人一样执行命令式 地 挑起意面吃了下去。

“Sam真的很容易上当，你也可以试着去逗一逗他。”

“我可不觉得这是什么值得宣扬的爱好。”

Bucky顺着话题聊了下去，仿佛刚才什么也没发生过，此时已恢复正常的Steve再一次指正了Bucky的不良爱好。

Bucky对着Steve的指正只是暧昧地笑了笑。

Bucky一向顺从于内心燃起的小火苗。如果Steve对这样的暗示有所抗拒，那么Bucky只要作为玩笑带过去，顺便立马浇灭火苗。但Steve的反应如此坦诚，那么Bucky完全不介意让这小火苗越烧越烈。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章开始就是放飞自我了，其实我也不了解欧美那儿的漫画家到底是怎么作画的

 ***

_——Steve我想你不会希望去体会在我手下拖稿的结果的。_

Steve瞄了眼手机上的消息，结尾还带着emoji的小刀表情，这让他立马感觉到背上冷汗直冒，连腾出回复的时间都舍不得，右手握着笔，在纸面上飞速地移动着。

_——不用浪费时间回复了，我相信守时的Steve一定已经在奋笔疾画了。_

令所有的画师都闻风丧胆的编辑Natasha，传闻只要在她手下拖稿一次就会遭到地狱般的折磨，因其可怕的精神攻击被受害画家送上了“黑寡妇”的称号。Steve还未体验过，但也在Natasha成为自己的编辑时收到来自前任及现任受害者们的警告：“千万不要在Natasha手下拖稿，带来的恶果……那段日子简直就是噩梦！”

Steve从成为职业漫画家以来，凭借良好的生活作息和计划，以零拖稿率、零挖坑不填率在编辑和读者间享有良好的声誉。但这一次Steve也严峻地受到了截稿期的威胁：前天描完线，昨天才开始填色，现在下笔如同闪电般的状态让他有些明白某些画师拖延到最后关头才开始赶稿的原因。

但Steve并不是因为拖延症而遭受截稿期的威胁，而是因为进入了瓶颈期，更准确地来说，这一周来他都无法集中精神在创作上。

热衷于深夜外出的Bucky这几天都乖巧地一下班就回来，热衷于找Steve聊各种各样的话题，主动洗碗，多次提议一起晨跑但由于根本起不来而成为无稽之谈。最为反常的还是，每次在Steve 做晚餐的时候，Bucky以着聊天的名义进行亲密接触——耳语两次，手放在Steve的背上一次，“不小心”拍到屁股一次。

Bucky虽然摆出了无辜的样子， **但Steve可以肯定他绝对是故意的** 。

**在厨师做饭的时候打扰很容易发生危险的啊！**

好吧，这当然不是重点。

这到底是Bucky恶趣味的挑逗，还是某种意义上的暗示？迟钝的处男心在无解的螺旋中陷入长久的纠结，以至于无法让大脑腾出一丝一毫的空间思考漫画的剧情。

终于，在最后的最后，Steve还是保住了自己的声誉画完了稿子。

_——Nat，我画好了，这就发给你。_

但当Steve将第一张画纸放到扫描仪上的时候，年久失修的扫描仪发出了“滴滴”的两声尖叫后彻底罢工。

Steve眼前一黑，紧接着，浮现了在滚烫的岩溶包围下，Natasha坐在王座上，翘着二郎腿，居高临下地露出险恶的笑容。

嗯？

这好像是上一部作品里反派BOSS初登场的分镜。

 +++

去年的夏天有过一次，由于持续突破极限的温度导致的断电，在办公室里做文书工作的可以事假一天。从那天起，每到文书工作的夏天，Bucky都会一边敲打着键盘，一边祈祷着停电，可惜奇迹并没有再一次降临。

文书工作相对于出勤是另一种意义上的折磨，永无止尽的文件，不断重复的事务，大脑在机械的敲打中逐渐生锈。

_——我是谁？_

_——我在哪儿？_

_——你们怎么不去找机器人？！_

“在这里等脑袋秀逗还不如出勤。”

一只手突然轻轻地放在Bucky的肩上。

“年轻人你很有想法啊。”

大脑短暂的宕机后，Bucky终于察觉是自己在意识模糊的时候把心里想的脱口而出了。Bucky僵硬地转头对着领导露出惨淡的笑容。

领导回以和善的笑容。

“正好，我需要一个人跑腿。”

年久失修的打印机在这个燥热的午后集体罢工，Bucky所需要的仅仅是去马路对面的复印店复印。

大门内，凉风习习。

大门外，热浪滚滚。

“还是文书工作好。”Bucky在内心向领导奉上了千字的检讨书。

 

 ***

_——出，出了个大问题，家里的扫描仪坏了。_

_——祸不单行啊你，附近的打印店，不然你就只能火速送过来了。_

家里蹲Steve自然没见过也更不知道附近的复印店，挣扎着最后一次敲了两下扫描仪，没反应，只好出门。

Steve头顶安全帽，脚踏小绵羊，斜挎装着稿子的皮包。即使危急如现在，Steve也心系着“安全驾驶”这四个字。

_——嘿，我也明白安全驾驶的重要性，但我更在意的是我的稿子能不能_ **_准时_ ** _到达。反正都有可能会死，不如挑个活路更大的，嗯？_

Natasha仿佛是在Steve的附近安了摄像头一般， ~~不，摄像头也不会读心，~~ 掐准了Steve坐上坐垫的瞬间发出消息。的确，Steve一路上除了上次巧遇Bucky的位置都是些不易会被注意的小路，经过慎重的考虑，Steve稍微将“安全驾驶”的部分腾给了“准时送稿”。

 

 +++

复印店里只坐着一个年轻的姑娘，整个人趴在桌子上，一手拉着风扇贴脸，另一只手拿着硬纸板扇风。门开的时候。她只是疲倦地抬了抬眼皮，四目相对的时候Bucky轻轻扬了扬嘴角。

瘫得毫无形象的姑娘差点从桌子上摔了下去，但一秒不到的瞬间就重新坐直，露出了职业的笑容。

“有什么需要帮助的？”

在等待的过程中，姑娘甚至于贡献出了自己的小风扇，但对于熔炉般的热度只是螳臂当车。

_——这个看脸的社会！_

Bucky一边装模作样地抱怨着社会的不公，一边又享受着作为天平下压一方的福利。随着打印机的吵杂声的终结，Bucky也为结束了扯着嗓子聊天松了口气。

当接过一叠纸的时候，Bucky恨不得瞬移回空调大开的办公室，当刚到马路口的时候便被一旁执勤的警察以一脸便秘的表情拦住了。

“我要去趟厕所，帮忙替下班。”

天堂近在眼前， 但又仿佛远在天边。Bucky面带微笑地答应了，内心却流下了悲伤的泪水。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，偏偏还是艳阳天（啥）。

 

  +++***

惯犯总是能屡屡侥幸逃脱，而老实人第一次总能被抓住。这说的大概就是Steve，骑着小绵羊“疾驰”的他就这么迟钝地看着有个警员拦在自己的面前。

“Bucky？”Steve垂头丧气地抬起头望向对方，却愣住了。但Bucky倒是一副公事公办的模样。

Steve既不解释也不拉关系，就这么配合着Bucky的工作，直到收到那张罚单。

_——可以，这很Steve。_

“我恐怕你现在不能去目的地了。”Bucky明显听到了Steve倒吸一口气，“所以，发生了啥？”

“交稿要来不及了。”Steve指了指斜挎的皮包。

“嗯？你平时不都是电脑直接发过去的吗？”

“扫描仪坏了。”

“巧了，这里有家复印店，我带你去。”

“值班呢？”

Bucky在内心权衡了一秒两人，“我又不负责值班，让那个人自己看着办。”果断选择见色忘义的Bucky揽过Steve的肩走向复印店。

当Bucky带着Steve再一次进入那家复印店时，姑娘依旧没形象地吹风。她抬起眼皮望向门口，感觉如同万丈光芒照射进来，刺目地无法直视，令这小小的复印店蓬荜生辉。

“有什么需要帮助的？”

姑娘嘴角的笑容离服务性微笑差的十万八千里，内心的狂喜巨细无遗。

Steve·家里蹲·少社交·Rogers对于这倾泻而出的热情有些张皇失措，Bucky自然也看了出来，便无言地朝着姑娘指了指身旁这位，姑娘便凑了过去，眨巴着闪闪发光的眼睛。

Steve有些手忙脚乱地打开了皮包，“扫描……”

“扫描？”

“扫描这些然后帮忙发送一下。”

“好的，请放心地交给我！”

看到姑娘屁颠屁颠地走了后Steve才松了口气，身旁的Bucky正背对着他颤抖着肩膀。

“Bucky——”Steve以毫无起伏的音调说道，Bucky立刻转过身来并努力忍住笑声。

“我很好奇你这20多年是怎么过来的？”

“就这么过来的。”Steve回答的音调依旧那么冷淡，当他准备指出对方不怀好意的行动的时候，姑娘突然端着小风扇再一次冒了出来。

“天这么热，要不要吹一吹风？”

这一次，Bucky倒是站了出来将风扇推回给了姑娘：“你自己吹吧，我们在外面习惯了。”姑娘放下了风扇，Bucky还体贴地给风扇插了电源对着姑娘放下。

Bucky也好，姑娘也好，都是健谈的人，姑娘一边工作的时候一边炮语连珠，两人聊得不亦乐乎，言语的火花时常会波及到Steve，若是Steve能回答的Bucky就会一言不发地笑眯眯地望着他，若是Steve回答不来的，Bucky就会在姑娘问出来的时候巧妙地转移话题。

这份贴心让之前由于赶稿而遗忘的热度再一次升腾，而这份热度绝对不是源于蒸腾着热气的夏日。

Steve最后顺利地发送了文件，网络的另一端的Natasha回以一个微笑的表情。两人离开的时候，姑娘还热情地挥着手说着“欢迎下次再来！”

这对于Steve·家里蹲·少社交·Rogers大约是不会有第二次了。

离开了店里Steve才终于问道：“你们很熟？”

Steve始终在一旁注视着谈笑风生的两个人，沉默着，装作冷静的样子，却不知为什么会因为两个人喜悦过头的笑容而焦躁着。

“嗯？不是，第一次见面。”

以Steve的视角而言，两人相处得仿佛是……

“善待女士可是我的信条，我对所有的女士平等爱戴。”

对每一个平等，也意味着不会对任何一人付出逾越平衡的爱意。

“但对你我从来不是这么博爱。”

Bucky对着Steve露出了暧昧的笑容。

“……”

Steve沉默着没有回答，迷雾朦胧的心中正在逐渐拨云见日形成那个答案。

Bucky也不催促，他知道Steve并不是那种会拖延的人。

“你的车子我晚上骑回去。”

“好。”

“那么再见。”

望着Bucky渐走渐远的背影，Steve最终确定了那个热度的来源。

_——我大概是喜欢着Bucky。_


	4. Chapter 4

下班的时间一到，Bucky脚一蹬便让椅子滑到邻近的办公桌旁。

“你知道附近有什么既有格调又好吃的餐厅？”

被问的妹子冷漠地看了眼背景都冒着粉红气泡的Bucky，淡淡地报了个餐厅的名字。在Sam的鬼哭狼嚎下，全楼层都知道了他交了女友的事。

Bucky立刻用手机查了下这家餐厅，看评价，要格调有格调，要味道有味道，就是价格有点肉疼。Bucky将（并不）短暂的痛苦与长久的幸福放在内心的天平上衡量了一下，结论不言而喻。

“谢啦。”Bucky低着头匆忙地给Steve发了条消息，自然没有看到妹子嘴角阴郁的浅笑。

情侣的贫穷是单身狗最大的幸福（。

Steve本不是爱好吃这种贵而不抵肚子的大餐，但也被Bucky三言两语给说服了。Bucky哼着曲子，轻飘飘地出了门。

Bucky已经想好了，吃个饭，酝酿下气氛，顺势告个白，牵手、接吻，接下来的事情，自然也是不言而喻的了。

_——这么完美的计划还能出什么岔子！！_

然而岔子就在餐厅门口Bucky和Steve刚刚招手的时候发生了——一个男人横冲直撞地擦着Bucky的身子冲进了人流，Bucky被撞得身形不稳了一下，望了眼背影在心里骂了两句。

不远处飘来了喊叫声：“有小偷偷了我的钱包！”

Bucky和Steve同时又望了眼男子消失的地方，深沉地对视了一眼便不约而同地追向了那个方向。

Bucky爆发力强，很快就追上了那个男子，而Steve在后面稳稳地追赶着。

男子听到了背后急促的脚步声，慌乱地往后看了一眼，本来就不慢的速度又加快了一层。

眼看着不过十米的距离在逐渐拉大，Bucky也顺势加速。

一米，两米，Bucky缓缓地拉近距离，仿佛下一秒就要抓住小偷，但对方始终没有一丝一毫减速的迹象。体力逐渐流失的情况下无法维持现在的速度，只能眼睁睁地看着小偷的身影渐行渐远。

“我可是中学马拉松得过冠军的人啊！”小偷带着一丝自负的语气回头嘲笑Bucky。

Bucky气的咬牙，但无奈气喘的连骂的机会都没有。

可惜小偷得意的神色在越过Bucky望向后面的时候就霎时变得脸色苍白，立马转头只顾着向前跑。

Steve到了Bucky的时候稍稍减了速，拍了拍Bucky的肩低语道：“交给我吧。”然后便继续加速。

低沉的声音在Bucky耳畔回响，颇有余音绕梁三日不绝的魅力，让Bucky差点一口气没喘过来。

空旷的马路上一畔是绿化带，另一侧则是海浪拍打的海岸，前面的是“快来追我呀”的一前一后的追逐，要是配上什么温情的bgm，那就十分爆笑了。

Steve也没急着抓住对方，无论对方加速或者是匀速，都保持着几米的距离，对方怎么甩也甩不掉。

远处隐约看到小偷脚下一乱，就这么被Steve给追上了。当Bucky跑过去的时候，Steve依旧是面色平静，脸不红，气不喘。

“平时有晨跑真是太好了。”Steve脸上露出和善的笑容，身旁被拎着的小偷还在瑟瑟发抖。

两人把小偷和钱包都交到了附近的警局后，只给那里的警察留下一个帅气的背影。

走出警局大门的时候，天空早已布上夜幕，群星闪烁，错过了去餐厅的好时机。汗流浃背的两个人最后很有共识地决定回家洗澡。

人生地不熟地摸索着回到公寓，一边回顾着你追我赶的奇妙经历，一边一起走进厕所，直到Steve已经脱了衬衫递给Bucky一条毛巾的时候，Bucky才意识到——最初的起点呢？？？

“怎么了？”

“没，没什么。”Bucky突然叹了口气，有些泄气地接过毛巾，看得Steve一脸懵逼。

_——都怪我自己太自满了，或许应该随意一点，不应该这么在意时间地点场合……_

“Bucky……”Steve突然以沉重的语气开口，心不在焉的Bucky随口应了声，“我喜欢你。”

“唉……啊？”

原本宕机的大脑在正常运转后因为这句话再一次陷入死机。

“我喜……”

“不不不，我已经知道了。”Bucky立刻打断了他，“为，为什么是现在？”

“趁着勇气还在的时候要一鼓作气，时间、地点都不重要，重要的是及时传达到心意，错过了一时就有可能错过一世，”Steve略作思考的歪了歪头，“嗯……似乎是哪部漫画里看到的。”

最后一句话，完美地破坏了气氛，不过，这很有Steve的风格。

“所以你的答复呢？”Steve有些紧张地把脸凑到了Bucky的面前，那张微微泛红的脸在Bucky面前逐渐放大。

“不要靠过来啊！”Bucky立马遮住了温度骤升的脸，从指缝里偷偷观察着面前的人。这种仿佛羞涩的少女的感觉让他非常别扭，从来都是他让别人害羞，都是Steve不按套路出牌。

Steve由于得不到自己想要的答案，有些焦躁地将Bucky一手按在墙边，一边盯着一边将Bucky压在了……马桶上。

“当然是喜欢了！”Bucky不甘于处于劣势，双手分别压在Steve的双肩上，将Steve压倒在瓷砖上。

对方的动作并不快，Steve两手预先撑地作为缓冲而稳稳地躺在地上，瞪圆了眼睛盯着上面气势汹汹的Bucky，一时之间两人就这么无言地大眼瞪着小眼。

短暂的沉默后，两个人不约而同地笑了起来。

 

**

第二天早上，一如既往地在Steve晨跑回来的时候，Bucky正急匆匆地吃着早饭准备出门。

“早上好，Bucky！”

“嗯嗯。”Bucky快速地将早饭塞在嘴里，只能哼哼唧唧两声，然后便拉上椅子跑了出门。

但听到门锁合上的瞬间，又听到了门锁打开的声音。

“忘了一件事，”Bucky坏笑着在Steve面前驻足，嘴唇蜻蜓点水地在Steve脸上划过，“这是昨晚被你抢先的报复。”然后一溜烟跑走了，留下Steve一人在原地面红耳赤。

一切仿佛一尘不变，又似乎在隐隐发生变化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了很久终于把这篇写完了（。  
> 然后又拖了很久才把这篇发出来（。  
> 由于害怕无限拖坑，结尾略为草率了些，感谢每一个阅读到最后的读者~


End file.
